Sociology lesson
by Villemo
Summary: A silly little sociology story ;p It's real short so pleeease read and review:)


Title: "Sociology lesson"  
  
Author: Villemo (villemo112@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just borrowed them for the story;)  
This is for entertainment purposes only; no money whatsoever is being earned (and that's the god awful truth ;p) I'm a poor student with no money so there is really no point in suing me.  
Hopefully that should cover it.   
  
Summary: A silly little sociology story ;p It's real short so pleeease read and review:)  
(SG1 has to brush up on their sociology)  
  
AN: Thank you *so* much to the people who reviewed my last story. ("You know…") It was my very first fic and I can't tell you how much it meant to me (and my "writing process") that someone actually read & reviewed it! (I'm writing on a sequel btw) Hopefully some of you will take the time to write me some words about this silly little story too *grin*  
Enjoy!  
  
Oh, BTW, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the term *Sociology*, it is "the study of human groups and societies" (A.Giddens)   
+  
*Social Anthropology* is the branch that focuses on the study of (customs in) foreign societies/cultures…;)  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
SOCIOLOGY LESSON  
  
They were gathered in the briefing room, Jonas slouching in his chair, Jack looking slightly bored, Carter clinging to her cup of coffee and Teal'c…being his own stoic self.  
They were waiting for a sociology professor….  
Man, this was the worst punishment ever.  
If Daniel had been here he'd probably enjoyed it though, Jack thought with a tinge of sadness. Hell, if Daniel had still been alive…on the team, Jack corrected himself, knowing that Daniel was "sort of alive" somewhere out there; this might never have happened.  
The professor entered the room. He looked the part. Short, and bald, but with an infectious smile. "Good morning", he said, with a slight accent. "I assume you're my students for the day?" his eyes darted over the members of SG1.  
"Indeed they are", the General said, entering the room behind the professor.  
"SG1 this is professor Haakonsen, one of the best in his field. He has come all the way from Norway to teach you something about the value of sociology"  
"Norway?" Jack whisper inquisitively to Carter.  
"It's in northern Europe Sir, Scandinavia, fjords, mountains, northern lights…not too far from the UK"  
"Ahh", he had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Colonel!" The General was looking at him "Something you'd like to share with the group?"  
God!, this was like being back at school.  
"Just asking the Major some questions about Norway, sir"  
"Well, I'm sure the professor would be *more than happy* to tell you a bit about the country before he starts his lecture"  
Jack groaned. Oh no, he had enough problems trying to remember what all the places off-world were called. Now the general would expect him to remember details about some tiny country in the north of Europe as well! He wanted to object, but decided it would be safer to settle for a "Yes sir!"  
After all, it was arguing with the General that had gotten him/them into this mess in the first place.   
-  
They'd been off world, on a planet called…ehm…oh never mind, it had been green, "leafy", as Jack liked to think of them, with way to many trees.   
From the moment they, SG1 and SG12, stepped through the portal they had been the object of study, well, outright scrutiny actually. The natives, who had almost no technology, but a heck of a lot of libraries, had observed, questioned and analysed their every move. Everything from the way they dressed, ate, walked and talked to when, where, and *how* they slept was apparently fascinating.   
One of the natives, God, he really had to find out what they were called, had been determined to write a research rapport about SG1 and had consequently been following them around for their entire stay. They hadn't had a moment of privacy!  
The "researcher", Emilè, had even crept into their tent one night, enquiring why Jack, the leader, wasn't sleeping with "his" female, (referring to Carter), as was the custom with the natives. Apparently the chief of the village could sleep with whomever he wanted. Not that he did mind you, it was kind of a "sleeping custom", Jack grinned at his own bad pun.  
Anyway, Emilè had started a somewhat embarrassing chain of events…  
Whilst trying to push "the native" out of the tent, Jack had flung out his hand and accidentally hit Teal'c, who, startled and half asleep, had grabbed for his Staff Weapon, consequently waking up Jonas, who, at the sight of the other three, had had a massive laughing fit, and thereby woken up the rest of the camp. Including Carter, who had burst into their tent in her, very cute, sleepwear, and somewhat grumpily demanded an explanation for all the noise.   
Boy, had that been awkward.  
So, by the time they were packing up to leave Jack had been ready to strangle anyone, (though preferably their "follower",) trying to convince them to prolong their stay.  
Subsequently the General had received a somewhat…unusual…reaction when ordering SG1 to return to the planet, a mere day after their homecoming.  
Apparently, the planet had a rich naquada supply, which the natives were willing to trade it; but only if the four "fascinating travellers" came back so that Emilè (who just happened to be the chiefs son!) could finish his report on them…  
Jack had had some objections, to but it mildly. He vaguely recalled calling General Hammond a tyrant and the natives of the "leafy" world something even worse.   
Now, the whole team was paying for his mistake…   
Sam, ahem.., *Major Carter* Jack corrected himself, seemed to be rather enjoying herself though. Asking the professor questions and…oh my God, was that notes she was scribbling?!  
Looking around, Jack noted, with some horror, that Teal'c and Jonas seemed equally intrigued.  
Who *were* these people, and what had they done to his team?!   
-  
"…On that note, let us move on to something that many consider to be *the* most important branch of sociology. It's a field I understand you've had some first hand experience with…" The professor stopped and looked at them, before he smiled somewhat smugly, turned to the, newly installed, blackboard, and, in bold letters, wrote the words:  
"Social Anthropology!"   
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
There it is! I hope you liked it.  
It's kind of a P(lot)W(hat)P(lot?), but, oh well ;p   
Just something I thought of while engrossed in Norbert Elias' "The Civilizing Process" ;)  
Please review!!  
~Villemo~ 


End file.
